


These flowers (they’re for you)

by Space_Demon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, hanhaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Demon/pseuds/Space_Demon
Summary: The night after grom, amity feels a strange feeling in her chest. She coughs. A single purple petal fall out of her mouth. All amity can think about is a certain sunshine Human. (Rated T for gore)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 20
Kudos: 207





	1. Love is painful

It was The night of grom. Well, this was after grom. After that dance between her and Luz. So magical and she didn't feel it then but she sure as hell felt it now, her heart pumping and unable to stop, thorns pricking at her chest. Amity stared out the window. The moon still beautiful, cherry petals from the tree the two of them created floating on the wind. Everything reminded amity of her.

Luz. Her dorky smile, her laugh that was contagious. Optimism that could rival the sun. It was hard to understand but Amity didn't care.

She felt a tickle rise in her throat. She coughed into her hand. A tiny petal. So small and fragile in her palm. A light purple color. A single drop of blood.

Oh no.

Amity stared at the tiny petal in her palm.

No. I can't. I'm a Blight.

No one can know about this.

She echoed those words to herself, her hand clenching around the petal in her palm. Her fingernails dug into her skin. She didn't care.

“Oh Luz..” she whispered aloud. Only she could hear.

“What would you think of me now?” Knowing luz, she’d probably be oblivious, ask too many questions, be so right and so wrong. That was one of the many things that drew amity to that adorable human. Do they even have hanahaki in the human world? She doubted it. 

She sighed. She didn't want to forget. And if Ed and Em, or worse, her parents, knew, she would be considered a weakling. A horrid example of everything a Blight should not be. She would hide this secret Bouquet of flowers inside of her until its thorns consumed her.

She closed her eyes. She couldn't wait, but also dreaded going to school tomorrow.


	2. avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amity does her best to avoid the human in question. the human in question is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place before wing it like witches!

Amity wakes up. tomorrow starts the grugby season. Bosca would be extra mean the upcoming season. she bites her inner lip as she begins to get ready for the school day. she coughs. purple petals from a plant she knows doesn't grow on the isles. shes looked in all the plant books she could find. shed ask willow, but that means her finding out about her....contition...can't have that happening. Maybe luz.... no. not Luz. that'd be weird. once again purple petals travel through her through and out her mouth, landing in her palm with a bit of blood, and the rest of them she threw them in the trash, washed her hands, and put her hair up. time for school.

\-------------------

Luz walked through the halls, going to her first class of the day, Willow and Gus talking beside her, she wasn't really listening.

"did you know humans don't have hanahaki in there relm?? when they are unrequited, they shed liquid sadness! how strange?" Gus was saying, while Willow was sampling furring her brows together. Luz snapped out of her daze.

"Hana-what?" LUz stopped in her tracks, looking at Gus in pure confusion. she tilted her head to the side. Willow piped up.

"in the boiling isles, when someones love for someone else goes unrequited--" she elbowed Gus. he pulled up a spell circle of a simple witchling. "-flowers start to grow in their lungs" the illusion showed a pair of lungs with small flowers growing on them. "the affected will cough up petals and blood, and if it develops too much, full-grown flowers." the illusion shows the lungs being taken over by thorned vines. "the only known cures are either the person gets surgery and forgets their love for the said person- or said person reciprocates their feelings for the affected" the illusion vanished.

"yowza Wowza" Luz cringes "that sounds painful," she says with a fake shutter.

"it is," Gus says "I haven't had it myself, but from what I've heard, it's worse than boiling rain"

"yike" Luz says

"...you mean, yikes" Willow corrects.

"no. yike. singular." Luz states. the two stare at her in confusion.

the bell screams.

"oof. welp. gotta go to class! see ya later amigos!"

"...what does 'oof' and 'amigos' mean?" Gus asks. Willow only shrugs.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------

first period. Abominations basics. Luz was in her class because of course, she was. and she sat next to Amity. great. this just perfect. just no flower biz, ok? luz bopped excitedly as she waited for the teacher. of course, _Luz_ would be excited about _learning_. she smiled a bit as she glanced at the human next to her. she felt something in her throat. _not now. not again._ she tried to swallow it but that only made her coughing fit harder. she didn't bother to look into her palm this time, just shoving the petals into her pocket. she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"hey. Are you ok? do you need some water? I have some if you want it." Luz asked her. she felt her face redden at the touch.

"uh..n-no thanks" she stuttered out. Luz looked at her worriedly

"Are you sure? ok. just let me know if you need it, ok?" Luz said in a concerned tone. amity had to fight the urge to kiss that stupidly adorable worried face away. maybe she should've. she forced down that feeling so another coughing fit didn't occur. all Amity could do was nod. she was lucky to be saved from being further questioned as the teacher walked in. she sighed in relief as Luz turned to pay attention. that goofy yet cute smile returned to Luz's face. she needed to stop thinking like that. her chest was starting to hurt.

"....and what's the first ingredient for a non-spell conjured abomination?" the teacher was talking. "..anyone..?" the professor said when no one raised their hand. not even Luz. yikes. "..Amity?" crap. she wasn't paying attention. what was the question? she looked at the board. _"non-spell cast abominations"_ the board red. she glanced at Luz. Luz gave her a thumbs-up. she blushed lightly.

she stood to answer."....mud?" she guessed. mud was always a good answer when it came to non-spell cast abominations.

"correct as always, Ms blight!" the teacher praises. Amity lets out a sigh of relief when she sits down.

"Nice work," Luz whispers in her ear. That almost makes amity fall over with gay panic. the class cannot end soon enough.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Amity was acting weird. at least, in Luz's opinion. maybe this was a witch thing? She noticed Amity had been coughing all day, and to boot, avoiding her. was she sick? maybe she was mad. Luz frowned. it was the end of the day, Luz was in her final period. She could see what was wrong with Amity after class.

the bell screamed. she rushed out the door, much to the confusion of her classmates. not like she cared. she ran to amity's class, waiting for her to get out. she knew she shared this class with willow. when Willow exited and Amity wasn't there, she tried to hide her disappointment. 

"Hey willow!" she looked around one more time as if to double-check for the green-haired witch. "..wheres Amity?"

willow shrugged "I dunno. she ran out the door as soon as the bell rang. I guess she went home.

"..was she acting weird today? or is it just me?"Luz asked. Willow's mouth pressed into a thin line. like she knew something Luz didn't.

"I mean..she was coughing a lot during class.." Willow said.

"Maybe she's getting sick! maybe she didn't feel good and went home to rest! I bet she's been avoiding me because she doesn't want me getting sick!" Luz concluded. smacking her fist into her palm in her statement. 

"..maybe.." willow hesitated

"oh! I'll go drop off some soup for her! that always makes me feel better! alright! gotta go! bye willow!" luz waved to her friend as she ran to the owl house. willow only sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could not not include meme luz. ya know I have to do It to em

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was short! Any guesses as to what the type of flower is?


End file.
